The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0020’.
‘CIFZ0020’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small orange-red inflorescences, strong peduncles, medium green foliage, with compact and mounded plant habit.
‘CIFZ0020’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘CIFZ0021’, U.S. Ser. No. 13/385,260, filed Feb. 10, 2012. ‘CIFZ0020’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2009. The parent cultivar ‘CIFZ0021’ has dark pink inflorescences and a slightly faster blackcloth flowering response time.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0020’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., USA.